


Long Way to a Short Death

by Allonsyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie dies, Charlie in heaven, Heaven, Letter, Letter fic, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, implied destiel reference, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsyx/pseuds/Allonsyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Bradbury's death has placed her in heaven, where she finally manages to find peace.<br/>This is her last contact with the Winchester's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way to a Short Death

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 10 episode 20

In the end, life catches up with you. You’re thrown down and taken from the world in a rush of pain and hurt. 

Life doesn’t slow down for anyone, and no matter how prepared you believe you are for death, how unafraid you act, the end is terrifying. Inevitable. You never truly finish what you set out to finish, though, A wise man once told me Everything is okay in the end, and if it isn’t okay, then it is not the end. I believe that now. In my ending I found peace and everything I had wanted back after they had slipped through my hands.

I doubt you will ever get this, but I do hope that at some point in time we will meet again; That we’re free to converse once more.  
  
I met my parents again today. Finally. They're proud of me, so so proud. They've been watching for a long time; watching _us.  
_ They're so proud of you too, boys. So proud. My mom wants to thank you for everything you ever did for me, and so do I, though there are not enough words in the entirety of every language in the universe; fictional and non-fictional, to describe how thankful I am. I love you both.

take care of each other, boys. I know you're going to kick it in the ass and get through everything that hell throws at you.  
  
Dean, man the fuck up and go for it… You know exactly what I mean.  
And, Sam, Don’t give up. Take care of your brother… take care of each other. Because no matter how much you deny it whilst angry, you’re only complete _together. A_ nd, Castiel? well, he puts the icing on the cake.

No more secrets. You’re a team, dudes. Act like it.  
Don’t you go forgetting me now, or I swear I will haunt your asses!  
  
Peace out, bitches!  
  
\- Charlie.


End file.
